Nonsensical plans, stares and embarrassing wishes
by Vinka Popescu
Summary: Tamaki has a little wish he wants to fulfill, but is just too embarrassed to ask Kyouya for it. Will he succeed? Warning! This is a yaoi or slash story featuring Kyouya and Tamaki!


**Nonsensical plans, stares and embarrassing wishes**

**Pairing:** Kyouya/Tamaki

**Summary:** Tamaki has a little wish he wants to fulfill, but is too embarrassed to ask Kyouya about it. Will our King succeed?

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

**Author's note:** My first attempt at fanfiction and English isn't my native language. Many, heartfelt thanks to my wonderful betas from the kyouyatamaki LJ community who spent part of their time in my little piece of insanity: Roxythekiller (you have a patience worth of any saint!), Jess Holy, Andricongirl, and Zookeepered.

Since these girls are awesome and made a wonderful job, I assure you that any mistakes you might see are totally and completely mine.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh could never be labeled as the silent type. He was all flowers, charm and sweet words; he always knew what to do and what to say in order to make a girl sigh or become a puddle of liquid pleasure on the floor. He was easy to manipulate, but he also knew how to manipulate others thanks to his dazzling charms. 

But lately, he found himself at a loss of words. Not with the customers at the Host Club, of course. That would never happen---he was the King after all. But even kings found themselves in situations where they couldn't ask for what they really wanted.

Tamaki, sitting on one of the couches at the third music room, was longingly staring at Kyouya typing away on his laptop. Insecurity was written all over the King's face, as he watched the other boy's nimble fingers type away.

"Tamaki…" said Kyouya without turning his gaze from the screen of his laptop.

The King blinked a couple of times. "Hmm?"

"Spit it out"

"Spit what, Mommy?" asked a very confused Tamaki.

Kyouya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You have been staring at me for the best part of an hour. You obviously want to ask me something and I'm starting to get annoyed with your constant staring. So. Spit. It. Out." He finished, looking pointedly at Tamaki.

Tamaki's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at being discovered, but he just couldn't "spit it out" as Kyouya put it.

"Uhm… there's nothing I want to ask you Kyouya… I… I was just looking at you and thinking… uhm, that's all"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"You were just looking at me."

"Y…yes"

"You were just looking at me and thinking."

Tamaki nodded, rather ashamed. _That wasn't the smartest thing to say either, you idiot!, _he thought to himself.

Kyouya smirked and turned to his laptop once again. "Then, by all means, keep staring at me if that's what makes your little brain work".

Tamaki pouted.

----------------------

"You are doing it again" said Kyouya without lifting his gaze from the book he was reading.

"Doing what, Kyouya?"

"Looking at me."

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"Just say it, dammit"

Tamaki stood from his seat abruptly and left the classroom, claiming he needed to ask Honey-sempai about something.

Kyouya just shook his head and returned to his book.

----------------------

_I have to find a way to… but if he finds out…. He'll just kill me, I'm sure… but I really need to… dammit, the more I want it, the more I can't stop myself from looking at him._

Tamaki was, once again, staring at Kyouya. This time from the far side of the classroom so as to avoid any questions from the Shadow King. Something quite stupid, really, since they were the only ones there waiting for the break to end, and Kyouya could very well notice what it was Tamaki was doing and ask him about it.

And he did.

"Tamaki… you do realize you have been doing that for more than a week?"

"Eh… ah…doing what, Mommy?" asked Tamaki, taking his eyes away from the bespectacled boy and focusing them on the intricate tiles of the floor.

Kyouya sighed rather exasperatedly and shut his notebook briskly. "Just ask me. It can't be worse than the time you asked me to wear that hideous dress when those idiots from Lobelia decided to… no, wait, coming from you, I guess it could be worse, but I'd really appreciate it if you would just stop staring at me."

Tamaki hung his head ashamed, golden locks falling over his face. "I'm sorry… for upsetting you." _… for not being able to ask you something you would obviously refuse to do._

Kyouya adjusted his spectacles with one finger and sighed. "Fine. See if I care. I'm going to the rest room"

Tamaki sighed and murmured once Kyouya was out of earshot, "But I really can't, its embarrassing…"

So, Tamaki decided he needed a plan…

-----------------------

Plan 1

"… So I thought we should show our lovely clients our cute human side as a family!" declared the King to a rather bothered group of hosts.

"Of all the ideas you have had, Tono, this must be the stupidest one yet." said Kaoru.

"Yeah," joined Hikaru, "…our clients don't even know about, neither would they be interested in, your so-called Host Club family."

"That's only in your head." Chorused both twins.

"Mommyyyyy, the twins are being insolent towards their Daddy!!" Tamaki cried, pouting and all teary-eyed, clutching Kyouya's arm.

Said 'Mommy' didn't even bother to pick up his pen from the clipboard or look at Tamaki grappling his arm. "And they are right, 'Daddy'," he said with a bit of sarcasm, "Our clients are interested in fulfilling their fantasies, and, last time I checked, there was no interest in a Host Club Family fantasy."

Tamaki was at the verge of tears. "But… if we take pictures of us, as a family…the twins playing… Honey-sempai eating a cake Haruhi made for him… or…or…Daddy coming back home from work and Mommy sleeping peacefully on the couch after taking care of the children…" a smiled appeared on his lips,"… It would be lovely…" His eyes fell into a dreamy gaze as he overly imagined the scene in his mind.

"Only for you!" chorused the whole Host Club as one. Tamaki went to the corner to grow mushrooms muttering something about "nice cute pictures of mommy….", that nobody except Kyouya, with his amazing hearing, could have heard.

Kyouya raised both eyebrows.

_Could it be that this idiot… no, not even Tamaki would be that stupid…_

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and warily continued scribbling.

----------------------------------

Plan 2, part a

"… and that's why, in order to know each other better, and thus satisfy our costumers with a good cooperation between the members of the Host Club, we shall have a sleepover party, members only!" The King declared to his court of Hosts.

A blinking... court of Hosts.

"Nee…," whispered Hikaru "is it just me or does Tono seem to be making even less sense as of late?"

"Indeed, his plans seem to be even more nonsensical than before…" whispered Kaoru back to his twin.

Honey seemed to like the idea, though, for he started squealing about how cute Usa-chan would look in her pajamas and that he should bring plenty of cake for everyone to eat. He clung to Mori's arms, who had a neutral expression on his face. Haruhi sighed in exasperation at the stupidity of the idea.

"Sempai, I'm not going to have a sleepover party with you! That just makes no sense!" she exclaimed.

Tamaki grabbed his so-called daughter by the shoulders in a very dramatic gesture. "Haruhi! This would be an excellent opportunity for Daddy to tell you some nice stories before going to sleep! Don't you want Daddy to do that!! It would be good-quality time between Father and Daughter!", he finished, while holding Haruhi tight against him and patting her head in a tender way.

"N..nnn…not…really…" said Haruhi, trying desperately to breathe.

The twins jumped over to Haruhi and Tamaki, trying to untangle them. "Tono's sexually harassing Haruhi again!" they chanted. "He just wants to see Haruhi in her pajama-a-a-a-ssss!"

"Shut up you evil twins! I'm just a loving Father who wants to spend some time with his precious daughter…!"

And so, the usual chaos that was the Host Club began once again.

Meanwhile, Kyouya sat on one of the couches, pondering Tamaki's idea. He was already quite curious about Tamaki's behavior of late. He was going to find out what was happening inside the idiot's head. He was the shadow king after all, and as such, he ought to know everything about their King.

"We could have the sleepover party at our house in Kyoto, this weekend." He offered.

Kyouya's words had an interesting effect over the others, for they stopped arguing, and stared at him rather puzzled. Tamaki, who was dramatically gesturing something on Kaoru's direction, froze in mid-action after hearing his classmate's words. Still frozen in the same position, with his mouth half-opened and his arms positioned in a very awkward way, he took a moment to understand the meaning of those blessed words. He briefly wondered if he had heard right or if his imagination was playing some trick on him, but after noticing the puzzled expressions of the other members of the club, he realized that every single and beautiful word was true. His body relaxed then, and Tamaki turned to look at Kyouya with a large smile brightening his handsome face.

"See!! Mommy approves of my idea!! Hurray Mommy!!" Tamaki exclaimed while throwing himself on top of Kyouya and hugging him as if there was no tomorrow, his happiness exuding from every pore.

The rest of the Hosts briefly wondered if Tamaki's constant stupidity and presence was starting to affect the Shadow King's brains.

Kyouya briefly wondered the same, while trying to escape from the King's tight hold. He came to the conclusion that that statement was most likely true.

----------------------------------

Plan 2, part b

Tamaki was utterly depressed.

It wasn't, however, because of the plan… the plan was going well. In fact, It was a perfect plan. Commoners' physical games. Sightseeing around Kyoto. Swimming and bicycle riding. Tamaki made sure to take plenty of pictures, bringing a total of three digital cameras with him… just incase the first two happened to fail. They even climbed a hill that was inside the boundaries of the Ootori's property. One was supposed to feel tired and sleepy after such an eventful day.

But not Kyouya Ootori, who seemed to be a hopeless insomniac. Or totally in love with his laptop, for he sat at the coffee table, tittering away on it, as soon as the others curled into their blankets and fell asleep. Tamaki pretended to sleep, keeping an eye slit open to watch Kyouya typing away. He waited for the moment when Kyouya would finally move to go to bed.

Suddenly, the rhythmic sound of Kyouya's fingers on the keyboard stopped. Tamaki held his breath, hoping that Kyouya finally decided to go to sleep.

Not bloody likely.

"Tamaki." He whispered, kneeling beside the King who desperately tried to pretend to be asleep. "Tamaki, I know you aren't sleeping."

But Tamaki was determined to ignore Kyouya, so the Shadow King would Finally. Go. To. Sleep.

Equally determined was Kyouya to make Tamaki pay attention to him. So, after shaking the King quite briskly and obtaining no answer except for a very fake snore, he decided that it was time to play dirty. It was time to find out what was bothering Tamaki so much, and he intended to do it now. It was now or never.

With an evil smirk plastered on his face, Kyouya rested his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and proceeded to slowly caress down the length of his arm. His fingers then traced the curve of the boy's hip, ghosting over the curve of his ass.

Then, he grabbed it.

Tamaki tried to stifle a moan by biting the back of his hand. What was Kyouya thinking? Doing that while surrounded by their family! _Mommies shouldn't be that bold in front of their children! _

Kyouya leaned over Tamaki. His lips mere inches away from the blonde's. "Either you tell me now what it is that has been bothering you for the last couple of weeks or I'll make sure that everyone in Kyoto wakes up...", he whispered as he grabbed the King's butt again, just to stress his point.

Tamaki wanted to cry. Desperately.

Or ravish Kyouya right then and there… to tangle his fingers on that silky and smooth dark hair. Trace the soft curves of Kyouya's chest bones with his tongue and slide it slowly over the dark-haired boy's neck to lap at his Adam's apple. Run his hands all over and down Kyouya's torso and back, to yank down those silly flannel pajama bottoms and grab his ass in the same way he grabbed Tamaki's.

Also desperately.

Admitting defeat, he looked around nervously before whispering back to Kyouya. "All right… just not here."

Kyouya nodded in satisfaction and stretched a hand out to pull Tamaki up. Hand in hand, he led the half-French boy to a study next to the living room. Once inside the study, Tamaki took his time to take in the sight of the room. He had been there before, but at that moment it seemed rather cold-looking, and a bit imposing, with light-blue walls and those large windows admitting the pale moonlight rays to rest over the small leather sofas scattered around the room. Every sofa was placed beside an equally expensive wooden table equipped with a clipboard and a pencil case. At the far end of the room was a large book case standing behind a wooden desk. Kyouya leaned back against the edge of the desk and stared at Tamaki.

"Speak. Now. I will have no more of your nonsensical plans or annoying stares"

Tamaki gulped audibly, opened his mouth to speak…

_Noooo, I can't!!! It's too embarrassing!_

… and fled from the room as if Kyouya were the devil Himself.

------------------------

Plan 3, prelude

Plan One and Two were complete disasters. Especially Plan Two since, after fleeing away from Kyouya that night, the dark-haired boy did not even look at him, much less speak to him. Tamaki could have had a chance to achieve his goal if only he had not locked himself in one of the bathrooms for the rest of the night, waiting until everyone woke up. Kyouya's night seemed to have been restless as well, as the bags under his sullen dark eyes indicated. Tamaki observed him with a sigh and wondered if his still-supposed-to-be boyfriend had been too angry to sleep.

A week had passed, and he still stared at Kyouya, who was starting to look even more annoyed, if not angrier, than before. Slowly, this annoyance shifted to anger, and anger was the most disheartening look of all. Tamaki swore he had to do something to remedy this situation. Determined to come up with an infallible plan, he started pacing his room at the second Suoh mansion until you could almost see a clear path worn into the expensive carpet. Then, a bulb lit up inside his head.

_I got it! AH! You are such a genius Tamaki!_

He grabbed the phone and called Kyouya.

-----------------------

At that point, Kyouya was so annoyed that he was willing to do anything as long as it stopped Tamaki from staring at him so much. People were starting to notice! Or anything to make him spit out whatever was bothering him. So that is why, as bothered as he was, Kyouya accepted Tamaki's invitation to spend the night alone at his house…

.. only to find the whole Host Club, Haruhi included, gathered there.

Tamaki looked apologetically at his 'beloved'.

"I sort of slipped it to the twins that you would be coming today… and everyone just showed up."

Kyouya sighed. _Well, they weren't going to stay for the night_, he thought. He would have to patient. Tonight, Tamaki was going to tell him what was going on even if he had to kick the truth out of his very silly lover.

So, when finally the members of the Host Club decided to leave (_and who was the idiot that called Renge, of all people, to join the party_ , thought Kyouya), Tamaki told him that they should go to his bedroom since he had something up there he wanted to show to him.

It seemed that what he wanted to show him was how fast was Tamaki at closing the door and pinning Kyouya against it, pressing their lips together. Tamaki ran his tongue over Kyouya's lips, tasting them and sliding his hands all the way from his back down to his ass. His lover was quite skilled with his hands, but what made Kyouya moan of pure, hot pleasure was that blessed tongue making wonders against his… that skilled tongue sliding over his jaw, tasting the curve of his neck, softly licking at his ear…Tamaki's tongue had the amazing ability to get into places that even he didn't know existed before.

Tamaki was a fast learner. Kyouya watched him grow from a shy, inexperienced little boy to a passionate and skilled lover. Kyouya himself was as inexperienced as his partner in crime, but learned just as quickly. When you were sleeping with Tamaki, you had to be able to keep up.

Tonight was no different. Tamaki's hands still found the right places to caress and squeeze, his mouth still found the right places to lick and bite. But… on second observation, there was something different tonight. Usually, Kyouya speculated, they took their time to explore each other's body and reactions, relishing every and single one of their encounters.

'_He has never been this rus__edh and impatient before… I wonder what he's up to now.'_ Kyouya thought warily.

In the end, he decided to give into Tamaki's ministrations and be patient. After all, Tamaki was easy to manipulate in the afterglow that followed such events.

When it was over, Kyouya tried to stay focused and awake… but he had been so tired lately, and, so, after the fourth round, Kyouya fell asleep in Tamaki's arms.

Tamaki eyed the camera he left on the night table and decided against grabbing it and accomplishing his goal. He did not want to disturb his sleeping lover and fell asleep himself. After all, unlike Kyouya, he was an early riser, so he would have plenty of time to get what he had desperately wanted for more than a month.

----------------------------------

Tamaki awoke in the morning to find Kyouya still peacefully asleep by his side. His features were relaxed, mouth slightly parted, chest going up and down as he inhaled and exhaled softly. Those usually pale cheeks were now slightly flushed, and his dark hair was tousled on the pillow. Beautiful. That was all Tamaki could think as he watched Kyouya sleep. The very image of perfection.

He leaned to the night table and took hold of his camera, anticipation filling every cell of his body. He had been waiting for this for so long… He carefully positioned himself over the slumbering Kyouya, focusing the lens of the camera and preparing to take the picture…

… when Antoinette decided to appear out of nowhere and jump onto the bed, waking Kyouya in the process.

By the time they managed to stop Antoinette and make her leave the room, Tamaki was about to cry out of frustration. Kyouya took notice of the boy's state and then saw the camera lying on the floor.

Camera. Pictures of the host club as a family, "_…cute pictures of mommy_". Bed. Sleepover party. Tamaki not falling asleep before Kyouya. Inviting Kyouya to sleep over. "… _pictures of Mommy sleeping peacefully_"…

"..."

'_That… that idiot…'_, thought Kyouya, as he ran his hand over his face and sighed.

-------------------------

Tamaki was sitting at his school desk, looking as if the world was coming to an end and feeling extremely depressed. He couldn't believe how unlucky he was! It was unlikely that he would have another chance like the one he'd had those few days ago. Kyouya rarely spent the night at his house, and when he did, he always asked to sleep in other room, just 'to avoid people speculating'. As if his servants didn't already suspect about the true nature of their relationship! Even so, they kindly kept mum about it because they adored their young master so much.

When Kyouya stepped in front of him, Tamaki didn't so much as dare to look at him. This proud King was completely and utterly crestfallen. His chin was propped up over his knuckles, eyes glued to the shiny surface of the desk. Suddenly, something slid into his range of vision.

Tamaki's eyes went wide and his jaw almost hit the floor. Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Next time Tamaki, just ask. It will save us both the trouble of annoying blank stares and awfully nonsensical plans." He leaned closer to Tamaki and whispered so that none else could hear, "And don't you _dare_ show that to _anyone_, understood? Embarrassing enough as it was to ask Fuyumi to give this to me, I don't need anyone else laughing about it."

He straightened himself and turned to leave. "I'll be waiting at the music room. Oh, and remember, we have Meiji Heroes Cosplay today. Don't forget to put on your costume." With that he left the classroom.

Tamaki barely registered Kyouya's words in the happy, dumbfounded state he was in. He finally had what he had desperately wanted for more than a month.

There, lying in front of his eyes, on top of the shiny surface of his desk, was a photograph of Tamaki's very image of perfection: Kyouya sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly parted and dark hair mussed over a white linen pillow.

- The End -


End file.
